


Frosta's Apology

by Buddykins



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Shera - Freeform, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buddykins/pseuds/Buddykins
Summary: Now with the princess alliance growing closer as a team and as friends, their youngest member has a few thoughts weighing heavily on her shoulder, how will she go about righting the wrong she committed not long ago.





	Frosta's Apology

**Summary** :   
Now with the princess alliance growing closer as a team and as friends, their youngest member has a few thoughts weighing heavily on her shoulder, how will she go about righting the wrong she committed not long ago.   
**Tags and Characters:**  
Frosta, Adora, friendship   
**Warnings:**  
none

* * *

Another weekly meeting for the princess alliance was coming to an end, it was a simple meeting having been mainly plans and arrangement between the different kingdoms more since the Horde has been less active as of late. And with the talking finally done and over with the groups began to leave for their own kingdoms. “Hey guys, wait up.” Frosta called after Glimmer and her friends while they strolled down the hall.

“You guys go ahead, I’ll catch up.” the princess said to her friends thinking that she was the one Frosta was wanting to see again.

But the little princess had a different person in mind. “Actually. I wanted to know if I could talk to you Adora.” She said looking to the blonde sheepishly. The two of them hadn’t had many conversations, and even less of those were good; let alone enjoyable.

“Me? I mean, sure princesses Frosta. I would be happy to talk with you.” She said offbeat not having been expecting that in the slightest. With that she followed the young girl to somewhere she preverfered better and more private.

“Wait, what about me?” Glimmer said more to herself than Bow, she was Frosta’s favorite, or at least she thought that she was.

It wasn’t too long before Frosta and Adora had found a nice spot in the garden, sensing the ice princess’s hesitation Adora started, “You know you did really good in the mission last week. I never thought I would be fighting next to a princess in ice armor.” She stated trying to encourage their newest member. “Your magic is really powerful princess Frosta.” she added curtly; too curtly for the princess’s liking.

“You can just call me Frosta, I don’t mind it really. And you fought really well too. I’m sure with you the alliance with be able to win this time.” She replied with her attention focused somewhere between her feet before staying quiet for a moment longer. “I wanted to say I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what? You don’t have-”

“For the way I treated you at Princess Prom.” Frosta cut her off before she even had a chance to finish. “I was terribly rude to you, calling you an honorary princess, and everything else I did after that. You were just looking out for the party and you were right, I should have listened.” Now it clicked for Adora, she knew what this was about now.

“Hey come on, don’t feel bad about it. It’s all in the past and you did the right thing, I couldn’t have expected you to just listen to me; a strange new princess.” she tried putting on a smile for the pre-teen, but she wasn’t buying it.

“You are She-ra. The legendary princess. I’m just an eleven year old. I should have believed you no matter what I thought of you. I-”

“Frosta that is not true.” Adora stopped her from continuing and put a comforting hand on her shoulder and kneeling down in front of her. “You are a princess in charge of one of biggest kingdoms on Ethernia, and your magic is the strongest I have ever seen. You are so much more than just eleven Frosta.” The younger girl had met her gaze halfway through and was now listening intently to her words. “I wasn’t even She-ra for three months when I went to the prom, even now I’m still learning things from you and the other princesses, I’ve got a long way to go before I am anywhere near the princess you are.”

“So you forgive me? You’re not mad at me anymore?” Frosta’s voice laced with hope.

Adora gave her an assuring smile, “I was never mad at you Frosta.” her genuine and kind voice nothing like any of her cold advisers in the castle and even their friends didn’t seem so nice at times to the young girl. Without warning the little princess quickly gave her a tight hug which was gladly returned. “Come on, let’s go meet up with the others, I’m sure they miss us.” Adora said before the two of them raced off to look for the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright that's that. It was a a bit short for my liking but I thought it was a good place to end for the request. Let me know what you guys though and see you around!~


End file.
